


stars that shone so bright they burned each other out

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Fluff, Poetic, Sad, Thought Projection, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything was sowarmwhen Lance was around. The tingling sensation filled every crevice and healed every torn piece of Keith’s being, rising up from his feet and stopping as the heat flushed his face.And now, Keith feltcold.But maybe it was better than being dead.





	stars that shone so bright they burned each other out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a heavily edited version of a vent fic I found in my Google Drive from last September, apologies for any inconsistencies and such. I left some interpretation up to the reader; even I don't know what's going on in the fic.
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely friend Hannah for being my beta-reader! <3

Keith knows that every good thing that happens to him ends in hell. He’s learned to take a step back and just watch it all fall apart in front of him, crack beneath his feet, sift through his fingers like shards of glass.

No one ever loved him the way Lance did. _If,_ of course, he wasn't lying in order to toy with Keith’s fragile heart. Could you even call it love, the way he let Lance braid his hair, the way Lance would stop everything to dance to a slow song with him, the way Lance would sneak up on him from behind and hug him, the taller boy burying his face into the crook of the shorter’s neck? Was it more? Was it less? Keith found it impossible to pinpoint.

They’d never even uttered those three toxic words to each other. The poison was never laced on their tongues ready to kill, yet Keith still found himself hallucinating, thinking of what may have been if they’d just. Said. _It._

Now Keith was sitting on his apartment balcony, blotchy-eyed, hair matted down like he hadn't touched a hairbrush in a week. The moon shone brilliantly, casting a milky light over the town. Crickets chirped their evening song, accompanied by the occasional honk of a car. He wasn't quite sure why he came out here. Lance was everywhere. If he concentrated hard enough, the scent of his cologne was permeated into every piece of furniture Keith owned, including the wicker sofa he was currently sitting on, red-striped cushions and throw pillows and all.

He almost jumped up and dusted his clothes off at the realization, but he was too sleep-deprived to move that quickly. Keith exhaled and looked back into the night, stars freckling the void darkness of the two a.m. sky. It reminded him of Lance, the darker spots dotting his tan cheeks and scrunching ever so closer together when he smiled. It reminded him of them sitting together, huddled close on this very same wicker sofa, red-striped cushions and throw pillows and all. Lance would point to constellations with one hand as the other was draped over Keith’s shoulders. Candles would burn on the coffee table beside them, accompanied by warm mugs of hot chocolate. Everything was so _warm_ when Lance was around. The tingling sensation filled every crevice and healed every torn piece of Keith’s being, rising up from his feet and stopping as the heat flushed his face. 

And now, Keith felt _cold._

But maybe it was better than being dead.

He didn't even bother to get up and retrieve his jacket hanging just inside the doorway, knowing that the damned scent had clung onto that piece of him too. He just sat there, trying not to relive all of the memories that he’d made with that sickeningly sweet Cuban boy.

Walking down the pier at sunset.

Skipping to their favorite ice cream shop.

Watching movies at the cinema.

Simply cuddling on the couch.

He remembers what Lance had said to him, about whether or not he truly loved Keith.

_“People keep dying, and if I’m next, I need to take this risk. I realized that I’m not living. I’m not doing anything. So this is how it will start for me, because I need to act like there is no tomorrow, there’s no one hour from now, and even that there’s no one second from now. I only get one chance at this.”_

He’d completely avoided the question, but Keith didn't bother to ask again at the time.

He wished he had.

He wished it’d all been real.

The impossible scenarios of the two played on repeat through his head, on and on and on and on. They’d never walked down the pier at sunset. They’d never skipped to their favorite ice cream shop. They’d never watched movies at the cinema. They’d never simply cuddled on the couch

They’d never stargazed.

And Lance was up there, or out there, _somewhere,_ long gone from the earth, undeserving of gracing the fallen planet with his footsteps.

Keith had never seen Lance again after that day, but something inside him kept telling him _It’s too late. It’s too late. It’s too late._

Keith was too late.


End file.
